


A cozy night in with Ghoulette (NSFW)

by stompmepapa_e



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C., Ghost BC, ghost swedish band, the band ghost
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Ghuleh, Lesbian, NSFW, female ghoul - Freeform, fireplace, ghoulette - Freeform, thunderstorm, very cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stompmepapa_e/pseuds/stompmepapa_e
Summary: You spend a cozy night with Ghoulette during a thunderstorm. Something with fireplaces, Classic jazz and some good ol' lovemakin'.





	A cozy night in with Ghoulette (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, if you have any requests, please leave them in the comments. I'll try to write a lil somethin' somethin' :)

You're in your room at the convent. The day has been really hot and you feel gross and sweaty, so you decide to take a shower. You get undressed and walk to your bathroom. You let the water run until it gets warm. Once the water is warm, you dive in the shower. The water drops run over your body. Finally clean, you feel so much better already. You wash your hair and your body, and then jump into your freshly washed robes. When you enter your room, it has cooled off significantly. You notice the sound of raindrops hitting the roof, and occasional thunder. Thunderstorms are your favorite. Time to cozy up the room. You light up the fireplace, and with that, a few candles. You take a vinyl record from your collection and place it in the record player. Classical jazz: perfect. This is the perfect time to read a book. You walk over to your bookshelf. You choose 'I'll be gone in the dark' by Michelle McNamara; nothing better than a true crime story on a rainy night. You walk back to the couch and get yourself comfy. You're 2 pages in when you hear a knock on your door.

"Who's there?" You ask. The door creeks open. She sticks her head through the door opening. It's Ghoulette. "Oh, come on in!" you say enthusiastically when you realize it's her. You put down your book. She walks through the door and closes it behind her. You take your legs off the couch, and signal her to sit next to you. "I heard music down the hallway, and I wanted to know where it came from. Can I stay for a bit?" Ghoulette says. She crashes down beside you on the coach. "Of course!" you respond. She smiles at you. "What were you reading?". She points at your book. "I'll be gone in the dark", you respond. She gives you a confused look. "It's about the Golden State Killer", you explain. "Oh, true crime, huh? Can you read me some?". Her demand took you off guard for a bit, but why wouldn't you read it to her? "Sure". You smile at her. She grabs your legs and lays them back on the coach. "What is she doing?", you wonder. She leans in closer and moves her body up against yours. Her head leans on your chest and your legs are placed on both sides of her body. This is actually really nice. She is so warm and she smells so good. You hold the book in front of the two of you, and start reading. After the first page, she presses her ear on your chest. "I can hear your heartbeat", she says. You look at her. Did she just make a move on you? You're not sure, but you smile at her and press your lips on her forehead. She grabs your arm and hugs it tight. She looks up at you. You look at her. You're quiet for a while. The room is filled by the sound of classical jazz, crackling fire, raindrops hitting the roof and some occasional thunder. You get lost in her eyes, and she does in yours. She breaks the silence by suddenly sitting up straight and turning around, positioning herself on her knees on top of you. She looks into your eyes for a moment, and then softly kisses your lips whilst her hand caresses the side of your face. You feel butterflies in your stomach. She just kissed you. She takes her lips off of yours and looks you in the eye, trying to find conformation that what she's doing is ok. You smile and press your lips on hers. It's more than ok. She softly bites your lip whilst lightly tugging on your hair. You feel overwhelmed, but in a good way. 

Suddenly, she gets up whilst still locking lips with you. She pulls you up with her. Her hands slide over the sides of your body, before positioning themselves on your hips. You wrap your arms around her neck. She takes her lips off of yours and presses her forehead against yours. She smirks before going in for a passionate kiss. Her body pushes unto yours, and the two of you get closer to the wall each second. She presses you up against it and starts softly kissing your neck. Her hands move over your body, before grabbing you by the back of your thighs and lifting you up. Your legs are now wrapped around her hips as she carries you to your bed. She softly lays you down on your silk covered mattress, and towers over you. You look at her. The candles light up her face and it's mesmerizing. Magical almost. You lock eyes for a few seconds, then she moves you further on the bed, placing your head on your pillows. She lays herself down next to you. Your legs intertwine as she pulls you in closer. She doesn't kiss you though, she just stares at you. Her fingers walk over your thighs and then your hips, following the curves of your body. The tension in the room is almost unbearable, and you don't know where to look. Her fingers reach your hips, and she jokingly spanks you. The two of you giggle. You bury your face in her chest and she strokes your back. You could stay here for hours. She moves her hand to your chin and pulls it up, making you face her. She kisses your lips. Your tongues meet and they dance around one another to the music that fills up the room. Her hands move down to the belt of your robes. "Is this ok?", she softly whispers in your ear. You look her in the eye as you nod. 

She presses a firm kiss on your lips, before her hands tug at your belt. She slides your robes off of your shoulders, and then throws it on the ground. She ferociously grabs at your breasts and lets out a soft moan. She takes her lips off of yours. Her eyes move down, and she takes a good look at your body. A smirk appears on her face as she bites on her lip. You look at her and the thought of the two of you actually doing this is finally dawning on you. You can't believe it. This is actually happening. You stroke the side of her face, and the two of you lock eyes. You lean in and pull her face closer to kiss her lips. She briefly kisses you back, but then rolls on top of you. Her legs keeping yours almost imprisoned. She unbuttons her shirt and takes it off, exposing a beautiful black lace bra. That's the thing about being gay. You can be jealous of your partners lingerie. You are in awe of her body and admirably slide your fingers down from her ribs to her belly button. She smirks at you, and then takes off her bra. You just stare at her, allowing yourself to enjoy the view for a few seconds. With both of your hands you grab her breasts and softly knead them. Her skin feels like silk against your fingertips. She leans in closer and presses a soft kiss in your neck. And another one. And another one. Your hands move from her breasts, to her back, to her ass. You violently grab both of her cheeks. She giggles, and then grins at you. Her lips move down from your neck to your collarbones, to you breast. She softly sucks on your nipple as you still hold on to her firm ass. She looks up at you, and the two of you lock eyes. She presses a firm kiss on your lips. Your hands move from her ass to the bands of her pants. You unzip her pants and slide them off, leaving her with just her panties. She sits back on top of you. You can't help but to stare at her. Your hands move to the sides of her body. "You're breathtaking", you let out. You freeze. Did you seriously just say that? What if you freaked her out? What if this is just a one time thing to her and she isn't actually interested and now you've messed up that one time? Doubt is running around your head, but she smiles at you. "So are you", she answers, instantly wiping away all of your doubts. You feel relieved. 

She leans in to you and softly kisses your lips. You feel her slowly thrusting her hips on top of you, grinding on your crotch. Your hands slide from her back to her soft ass cheeks and you move your body with her rhythms. She buries her face in your neck and you softly caress her hair with one hand. She leaves tiny kisses in your neck. Goosebumps. You suddenly feel her warm fingers on your clit. You let out a sharp moan at the feeling of her between your thighs. Her heavy breathing in your ear makes you even more wild than you already were. She touches you gently, and goes around in circles. No rush, the two of you have all night. Your breathing gets heavier as time goes by. Tension builds up inside you, as she keeps a steady pace. You're not sure how much longer you can last. She leaves another kiss in your neck and then moves her body down on yours. Her fingers slide away from your clit, and you feel a rush of pleasure coming over you when she slides her fingers inside of you. With her other hand she spreads your legs, and then proceeds to kiss your lips. You're so close to coming. Just when you feel like you're in your final moments, she lays her tongue on your clit and starts drawing patterns between your legs. Fuck. This is it. A wave of pleasure washes over you as you reach your climax. Your back arches and it feels like a thousand volts are running through your body. You let out a loud moan as she makes your entire body shake. 

She moves back up to face you, and softly strokes your hair whilst you come down from your high. She caresses your face and looks at you. You look back at her, and you stay that way for a while. The record has stopped playing, but you hadn't noticed before. The heavy breathing of the two of you had filled up the room. You gently kiss her lips and you roll on top of her. You're not going to leave her hanging, it's her turn now. 

You kiss your way down from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, to her belly button. When you reach her panties, you softly kiss her lips. You slip your fingers under the bands of her panties, and slide them off. The two of you lock eyes for a second, and you both smirk. You grab her hips and gently start writing her name between her legs with your tongue. She softly moans and her eyes roll back in her skull. When you're at the last letter, you let two fingers slide inside of her and you slowly start thrusting. Her breathing gets heavier and her body starts shaking lightly. You climb back up her body and lightly suck on her nipple as you move your other hand down to her clit. You softly massage her whilst still thrusting in and out of her. Her body trembles as you quicken your pace. "Don't stop, please keep going", she moans in your ear. Her breathing gets heavier and heavier until she lets out a loud moan. Her eyes roll back again into her skull and her entire body shakes as she lets out a few more moans. 

As she catches her breath, you slide back up to eye level with her. The candles still light up her face. This night definitely was magical, and so is she. You pull her in close and kiss her forehead. She lays her head on your chest and your legs intertwine. You fall asleep together with the sound of rain hitting your roof.


End file.
